


Light of Power

by ladycarla



Series: Earth-Worker Universe [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Light Of Power Series, Multi, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycarla/pseuds/ladycarla
Summary: Helia Margarita has lived a life of pain and disdain. Her story starts when her parents die and she is captured by supernatural hunters. How did she become the bad guy? Her story slowly becomes revealed from its first point: a woman named Beatrice Giovanna.





	1. Bad Guy

Helia Margarita could only remember bits and pieces of her past, only now does she remember what had happened to her the day her parents were killed and she was running on the streets; before running into Leone and before she found her true story and how she almost killed Leone and how she hated Beatrice.

Helia had a lot of hatred for Beatrice, for that no-good seer made her into a helpless little girl who had no control over her abilities. Helia could scoff at that, she didn’t like how Beatrice portrayed her. Helia was not a little girl, more like a dangerous woman.

She would put her life on the line for them, her newfound friends..

But Beatrice turned her into the bad guy.

So, according to Helia, Beatrice was a no-good seer and spirit medium who scammed everyone and everything because of her status as a Giovanna girl and her status as the wife of a religious man who was of high importance in royal courts. Helia hated Beatrice.

No, not because of Leone. Far from it.

Helia was jealous of Beatrice, how boys drooled over her and how girls envied her and how everything in between or beyond adored her. Helia wanted that attention, but she never got it from her life. She was also jealous how Beatrice could have Leone chase after her any day...but when Helia left, Leone did nothing!

Helia once peeked at her file in the religious faction, when she was just a little twelve year old.

[Helia Margarita, age 12, Wild Card Ability

Gender: Female

Backround: She was found near the faction, and was taken in after a tough battle between her and the leader of the religious faction (at the time, Helia remembers), but in reality it was Leone who found her in the eye of a hurricane.]

What a pity, people said to Helia, a young girl orphaned! She must be kept safe from everything and everyone at all costs! But Helia wasn’t interested in the faction and the people otherwise, what kept her sane was the tale of the Earth-Worker.

Earth-Workers are important people, they hold sacred the teachings of the Earth! They are powerful people and should be respected at all costs. They are Mother Earth’s children.

Helia was entranced, and she wanted to know more and more of them. She spent days in the faction’s library, reading everything to try and understand.

And she did. She understood.

But even after that bliss, she got to know Leone. A great boy to her, a great friend, the only true friend Helia ever had.

They spent days at the library, reading and reading; the only enjoyment for Helia. That was still until Helia ran away from the hunters looking for her, however, and she remembered Leone staring as she whipped past him.

The hunters.

Oh god, the hunters.

Sure, she beat them, but she was caught in the end by a foe she couldn’t beat. Her father, that was what he called himself, and Helia believed him. She shouldn’t of.

But he taught her how to control her powers and how to be a proper daughter of his. She met his other ‘children’, a young blonde (what was it with blonde people?!) girl and her older brother. That was all she wanted to remember, mainly.

But it was only years later when she was freed was she told of the word ‘sexism’. A term, she remembered, that described her father’s ways toward her and her other ‘sister’. Now Helia understood even more of the modern world.

She was like a new child, not understanding it all from the day she was freed.

But she pushed herself to the finish line and learned more. She was a knowledge seeker, and she knew it!

One thing ate at Helia once she reunited with Leone however.

Beatrice Bianca-Antonia Giovanna. Helia was envious the first time she saw her, and portrayed Helia as the same girl she was before; helpless and needed some pity.

Love lost, lip gloss, a blissful blackout; that was a phrase Helia remembered. She lost a love, platonically of course (Helia didn’t understand why she didn’t feel romance until she learned of the phrase aromantic), and the lip gloss reminded her of the lip gloss Beatrice always wore. Nasty, Helia thought.

A blissful blackout...Helia’s only relief from the hatred was sleep, where she would forget Beatrice ever existed.

She still had a lot to learn, that was true, but Helia wanted to know more; like the word sexuality (apparently she was an aromantic pansexual...whatever that meant!) and the gender identity spectrum (she didn’t know such things existed! She learned she specifically was leaning toward genderfluid, though she still didn’t know what it meant) and all these crazy things! Crazy in a good way, of course.

Crazy was a good thing sometimes, right?


	2. Go To Bed Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helia meets Beatrice Giovanna, the woman who she thinks ruined her life.

She was restless, she didn't know why but she was restless. Her relief knocked on the door and soon enough the door did open. Helia looked up from her bed, eyebrow raised. In who came was her closest friend as of yet, well..as close as you can from different positions and different rooms.

Her name?

Cleopatra Parila-Carpenter. Cleopatra, or Cleo, had an older sister named Sirena and a younger brother named Edward; Sirena apparently had Cleopatra’s name as her middle name. It was a funny fact to Cleopatra, but her parents forgot about her.

Cleopatra was a Supernatural too, she had the ability to use ultraviolet waves; like for force fields and invisibility. Cleopatra was a really cool person, with a chill personality and a creative mind; like her namesake. Cleo aimed high, to be the greatest Supernatural in existence.

“What’s on your mind?” Cleo asked, sitting on Helia’s bed. “I don’t know. It’s just, I kinda miss Leone but..Father said I can’t be with him again. Something about a ‘second soul creature’.” Helia commented. “It’s late too and I need sleep..I just can’t sleep.” Helia grumbled.

Cleopatra just sighed. Helia took a moment to notice Cleopatra’s features; how weird she resembled her namesake. Black hair, two pieces encased in gold...things at the ends. Cleo had some makeup smeared on her face, like she was wiping it off. Her eyes were a stale gold color, weird.

“Let’s not go to bed angry, Helia.” Cleo said at last, with her own wise words. “What ever does that mean?” Helia rose her eyebrow, staring at her friend who laughed. “Don’t be so restless. Clear your mind, stupid.” Cleo said simply.

“..oh.” Helia just pursed her lips, not amused in one bit. “I’m not angry.” Helia insisted though, and Cleo just giggled. “You lie. You’re very angry.” She’d say, brushing some of her black hair away from her face. “Now you’re lying.” Helia gasped dramatically.

“I would never.”

“You would.”

“Don’t play me!”

Then a play-fight started. Helia did her best to hold back her power and not kill Cleopatra and basically stuck to the walls with her ultraviolet waves. It was after half an hour that they stopped and were in fits of giggles. “Okay, so I came just to say that your father gave us permission to leave and see some friends!” Cleo said excitedly.

“No way!” Helia gasped. “He said since you’re a good kid, you can go with me. Let’s go, to the outside world!” Cleo dragged Helia right out of her room and right to the great outdoors. Helia was amazed at first sight, she hadn’t usually been outside a lot.

They traveled quickly thanks to Helia’s speed boost. They soon made it to..kinda like a church and entered secretly, Helia and Cleo sat down and watched the other people chatter before the main leader walked onto the pedestal. Helia stared in shock, for she saw the person next to the leader.

Leone.

Helia then saw the girl next to him, decked in sickeningly sweet red. A pretty light-haired girl, whose smile was a dagger to Helia’s heart, and Cleo sensed Helia’s already brewing hatred.

The service was over and Helia moved her way to meet this girl. “Excuse me, miss, I just wanted your name.” Helia gritted her teeth as she faked a sweet tone.

“Beatrice Giovanna. What’s yours?” The girl smiled again, it was supposed to be a sweet one but all Helia felt was sourness. She faked a name, “Lutra, miss.” She’d say quickly. “Pleasure to meet you, Lutra!” Beatrice nodded and then moved along.

Helia turned and left the building with Cleopatra after her. “So I leave and Leone picks a new shiny doll. A Barbie Doll.” Helia grumbled. “She looks a little like one. Now, let’s go home.” Cleo said as she and Helia made their way back home just as fast as they came out.

Cleo left for her room and then Helia went to her room and went back onto her bed. She remembered Cleo’s words, ‘don’t go to bed angry.’ Or something like that.

Helia went to bed angry, that’s what she did.


	3. Criminal Minds

What a waste of all her time, Helia thought. It’s been years now, news flash, and she was around..eighteen. She didn’t actually know her age, she just went by the day she was found by her ‘father’. Here she was, watching Leone from secret spies.

Street drama took its toll, she thought. Then she saw her, the girl she hated. Beatrice Giovanna was decked in a light green, and was holding onto Leone as they rode in an opened like carriage; just the top was opened. It looked like a wagon but fancier, Helia scoffed.

A wedding.

Well, not really, but news of an engagement. The Giovanna heiress marrying someone apart of the religious faction, it was all over the news. Helia grit her teeth and bit her nails, watching as the girl she despised was engaged to the man she took away from Helia.

It wasn’t right.

It didn’t sit right with Helia.

Helia lit up her arrow, and prepared to launch it right at Beatrice’s head. She then let go and watched it fly. It hit Beatrice in the neck, sadly not the head but still a good aim, and saw Beatrice drop right out. Panic ensued as Helia darted away.

“These criminal minds, oh my..” Someone whispered as others shouted, “God save the Princess!”

Princess? Helia thought, a princess? What? She didn’t understand until it hit her. The Giovannas were like the royal family, but they weren’t, but they still owned a lot of stuff and owned numerous towns. This town must of been one of them.

Beatrice was a sight for sore eyes, Helia thought. You know what? She was going to expose herself. She raced back to her spot and let the sun glow over her. Everyone looked up at her and some gasped.

“It’s her, the one who shot the princess!” Someone yelled.

Helia, thankfully, was disguised as another girl so nobody would realize it. Just a heads up.

“You’re nothing more than a temptress! You, Leone, fell for a heartless snare!” Helia shouted, her black (thanks to some Supernatural who disguised her) hair waving in the wind. Her stormy amber eyes glistened, you could see yourself if you were close enough.

“Get her! She’s wicked!” A guard yelled and they scrambled to get her. Helia laughed and dropped her bow and opened her arms. “It’s what you wanted, burn the bridge right down.” She’d echo to the people, before light magic blasted all who dared to try and catch her.

Then Helia made her dramatic exit. She seemed to float directly for the sun before vanishing in a bright, glowing light.

But sad to say, Beatrice lived. Helia threw quite the fit when she found out, that only Cleo could calm her right down.

“If you portray a liar, they’ll shut you out without hesitation.” A young boy said, one of Helia’s other friends. His name was Carson, a raven-haired boy whose abilities were related all to anti-gravity. Helia just scowled.

“Me and you both know we’d rather drown.” Helia said blankly, staring down at him. “And I have you to remind me why.” Carson said, patting Helia on the shoulder before leaving. “I know Leone sees you as a sister, Helia, but why the fit?” Cleo asked.

“Because Beatrice. She’s the new sister. But..now a wife.” Helia lamented, sitting on a seat. “But you’re still the sister! The old one!” Cleo exclaimed.

“Oh...I’m not just the sister, Cleo. I will be the jealous one, and Beatrice has my word that I’ll do anything to get rid of her.” Helia said, determination in her amber eyes, “Grab Carson again, we’re going to kill the Giovanna heiress.”


	4. Horrible Kids

It was only years after would Helia’s wish be true. Helia used spirit channeling, calling an old spirit to take over her body and warp her appearance. The disguised Helia, now called Lutra, moved toward the place where she and Beatrice would meet.

“Oh, hello, Lutra. What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?” Beatrice asked. She wore a pale yellow gown, hair pinned up. ‘Lutra’ just smiled grimly and held up a gun, “That ignorance of yours formed a beast with your wit..” ‘Lutra’ said before shooting Beatrice fatally.

Then Helia’s disguise wore off. She disposed of all the evidence and left the scene. Soon, it was all over the news; an old warehouse worker found the body of the Giovanna heiress and wife of a religious leader.

Helia couldn’t of been happier, but now she had a role to play; the grieving little ‘sister’.

…

Leone was working overnight, as usual, and all he knew was that Beatrice had a meeting to go to. Usually she had a bunch of them but tonight, it was only one. Leone soon heard his door open, and Beatrice’s steward entered.

“I just got a letter, Mr. Leone.” Perseus, or known by Perry, said. His voice sounded shaky, Leone placed down his pen.

“If It’s from Beatrice, I’ll read it soon.” Leone said simply.

“It’s not.” Then Leone hears a sniffle.

“What do you mean?” Leone turned in his chair to see Perry crying, holding the opened letter in his hands before reading it out loud in a shaky voice.

“Mr. Leone, we have to inform you that your wife, Beatrice Bianca-Antonia Giovanna, was found dead near a warehouse. There is no sign of a murderer but a note; ‘Maybe then you can keep your sanity’. Our sincerest apologies for her death.”

Helia moved toward the doorway, and peeked into the office. She was actually staying over with them, as apart of her plan. “..Leone?” She’d whisper, her hand on the doorway. Her gray dress swinging.

Leone just sat in the chair as Perry handed him the letter. “Mr. Leone...she’s actually gone.” Perry whispered and then a small and muffled cry echoed. Helia stood with widened eyes, feeling so much pity for him but she did what she had to do.

“Leone, what happened?!” She’d ask, pretending to be alarmed. “Miss Helia, Beatrice...was killed.” Perry said to her, his hand on Leone’s shoulder.

“..Run that by me again. What?”

“Beatrice died. She’s dead, she was murdered!” Perry said, breaking right into more tears.

“Oh no, oh no, oh…” Helia willed herself to cry as well. “..But...you hated her, Miss Helia..” Perry said amidst his tears. “Hated her I did, but she was much more than just my spite. A good wife and woman she was.” Helia said, shaking her head.

Helia was haunted ever since, because she didn’t actually shoot Beatrice. She did something else to her, but people heard a gunshot and assumed so. Actually, that was a lie. But there was more to it.

“No! Stop!”

Helia, as Lutra, raised the blunt object; a statue. She slammed it against Beatrice again, getting blood splattered everywhere. Beatrice’s cries were weakening and Helia felt the chill rise against her spine as she kept slamming the object onto Beatrice.

“..Helia..?” Beatrice whispered as she bled out. Helia’s disguise was gone.

“I’m so sorry, lovely Beatrice, but this world isn’t wide enough for both of us.” Helia said as she shot Beatrice to end it all.

Then Helia broke down, sobbing amidst the blood and the body before throwing away the evidence.

That was when Beatrice’s death started the Fight for Power. The Giovanna family fell right into the center of it. Cleopatra Carpenter and Carson Filia led one side as the main generals, and the other side was the dying Giovanna family with the help of a few religious factions who were connected with Beatrice.

Supernaturals against Supernaturals.

Kids against kids.

Humans against humans.

It was a bloody affair all started because of one death, but Beatrice was really one of the most powerful of women. In Leone’s words at her funeral, “She was the best of wives and best of women”.

It was sad to say that Helia didn’t fight in the war.

Oh no.

She didn’t fight.

She destroyed. Her title as the Light of Power began to shine through, for her power was too much to behold. The spotlight was never drying her up.


	5. Kill The Lights

A new recruit was joining the army, the ones literally going against the Giovannas. His name was Benji Ade, he was actually a researcher and historian; one of the best in the world at the time. But at this time, he was seventeen and ready to fight.

“You’re gonna meet the boss. Only everyone meets her once.” A soldier said. “And what are you gonna be?” Another soldier asked. “..A medic on the field.” Benji said simply and his words breathed relief to the other soldiers; they were low on people who were actual doctors and nurses.

Cleopatra and Carson appeared. Benji later wrote about their appearances, and how absolutely powerful they seemed to be.

[“I remember that Cleopatra lived to her namesake. She had the average beauty, but it was her shining charm and intellect that charmed you. I remember Carson looked rugged, like a thug. But his reputation as one of the most sneaky of assassins really brought an impression.”]

Benji only recalled certain parts of his time in the army. He was led in silence to the boss herself, Helia. Nobody actually knew her as the boss: it was just whom she called Father.

He remembered that Helia was a young lady of only eighteen at the time. Shining amber eyes and blonde hair..she had the beauty of an angel. Well, the power of a good witch.

The amber eyes didn't really fit Helia later in life, when they returned to a dark shade of gray. But still, Helia was like Cleopatra: all brains and the average beauty.

But what Benji wrote about in his journal were all about the fights. They were horrible, and since Benji was a medic..he had to be everywhere at once to heal and rescue people.

He was no Supernatural, no way, but he did the best he could. The soldiers were grateful actually, despite his sudden uselessness as a human. I mean, it was still a good thing to be a medic.

The Fight for Power lasted years, and it ended with the Giovanna house collapsing completely and Helia's side deciding to declare a truce with the remaining forces.

Benji only said that Helia didn't even show up, because that would show her true nature as the boss of the army. Instead, her two generals snowed up. Cleopatra and Carson, a weird pair.

But Benji lived with the memories of the warfare, and ended up with mental scars and PTSD, from saving battered soldiers and reviving the already dead.

It was a hard life but now Benji was the only eyewitness to most of Helia's doings, since he became her secretary because of his fame as a writer. Again, a hard life.


	6. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story, which focuses onto Carson Filia; a general and friend of Helia Margarita.

Carson always had a tough time really going through changes, he didn’t understand at all. When his one parent married another, he earned somehow a new step sister named Cleopatra.

They were close ever since, but overall, Carson didn’t like change. He didn’t like the marriage, he didn’t like earning a new step sibling he had to keep an eye out for. No, he didn’t like that at all!

Well, oh no.

During the Fight for Power, things were chaos on the battlefield. This was the first fight currently, where the Giovannas attacked the home of Helia. Cleopatra had lost her leg, it was cut off by a machine. Carson stared as the fight withdrew away, as Cleopatra was surrounded by people.

He was only sixteen.

He felt all his insides freeze to ice, and felt his mind begin to swirl and swirl and spin and spin. Things were blurry, as he noticed the blood on his hands. Where did it come from? He just..was staring.

“Oh my God, look at the kid!” Someone shouted.

Then, Carson fell; the ground met him.

He woke up in the sick bay, and Cleopatra was alive. Then he remembered, his projects...they finally put it into effect; onto Cleopatra. She had a robotic leg now, one that Carson had been making for a while.

“Hey, are you okay?” A voice whispered to him, as Carson blinked to get rid of the fuzzy lights. He felt delirious, like he was in a fever dream. “..Hmmm...Cleo..?” He’d whisper as he felt a hand clasp his. “Yeah, it’s me, Cleo. Carson, you’re running a fever..” Her voice was smooth, as her apparent accent faded.

“Where...what happened?” He attempted to sit up but was pushed gently right back down. “Shush now, you’re fine. Nothing happened. You scared everyone from what I heard...you passed right out. I told you, you were in no condition to be fighting.” Cleo said.

Then Carson remembered.

[“You are literally exhausted, sit down.”

“We’re being attacked at this minute, Cleo!”

“Don’t cut me that BS, you know very well that no matter what happens..you will never be in the front lines.”

“I’m going to fight. I don’t care.”]

Carson felt sick, like his insides had been frozen and just microwaved. He felt a cold hand touch his forehead. “He’s delirious…” Cleo said to a blob of white. “A fever delirium, I suppose. What do you think set it off?” The blob of white asked.

“His exhaustion, he’s been training far too hard under...that scoundrel of a ‘father’.” Cleo said briskly, letting her words cut right through.

“Miss Cleopatra. Watch your tongue-”

“I’ll watch my tongue once it’s cut off but today, it isn’t.”

“Fine, whatever you say. Anyways, the Mistress wants to see you.” The white blob just rolled its eyes, not bothering to say anything more to the worried Cleopatra.

“Okay. Watch Carson for me.” Cleopatra quickly turned back to Carson and lightly pecked his forehead. “You’ll be okay. Just..sleep.” She’d whisper.

Carson closed his eyes.

…

Carson wasn’t satisfied easily.

He wanted to be his own self-fulfilling prophecy, but he had gotten sick and failed Cleopatra. He didn’t want to be a snatch, but he found it hard to be okay with what he had. Oh no, oh no, oh no; that was what people said everytime he was about to do something.

Then love made its way to him.

He fell in love with the newfound medic, Benji Ade. Surprise, surprise..anyways, Carson didn’t know exactly what love was; he always found it hard to understand.

Locked rooms, locked dorms, even locked closets. Anywhere that Carson could find that had a door and a lock. He spent his time with this new medic, feeling satisfied if only for a while.

Then the war was over.

A truce was declared, and Benji had to go home; he was an aspiring author and historian. He had plans and ideas. Carson didn’t know what to do.

“Benji…”

“Carson? Oh, yeah, you already know I’m leaving today. What’s wrong?”

“Let me come with you.”

“...Run that by me again.”

Carson was seventeen, Benji was also seventeen.

[Don’t do love, don’t do friends, you’re only after success]

Carson’s brain screamed at him to take it back; you can’t betray Cleopatra and Helia Margarita and everyone you knew! Why chase after love?

[Oh no, oh no, oh no.]

“..Why not? I’d love it if you would come with me.”

And that was when Carson realized the meaning of satisfaction. But it came at a price of being a traitor.

He didn’t care. He eloped with Benji and left his old home, becoming someone much different. He didn’t care, like everyone would say. He was satisfied.


	7. Plastic Promises

She was dead. That was all to it.

Everyone that knew Beatrice suffered in some way, Perry only knows that grief is perhaps the hardest emotion a human could ever feel. Perry now served Leone as his steward, as Perry had found a note stating so; from Beatrice...her will, apparently.

But Perry would lie if he said he could keep it all in this time.

He had a mental breakdown, sobbing in his room alone in the dead of night. The moon was full tonight, it had an eerie glow. Beatrice had given Perry a purpose, a reason to live when he ran away from home. But Perry was still only eighteen, a month away from turning nineteen.

He had one regret and that was not being the one to die in Beatrice’s place. She could replace him, but nobody could replace Beatrice.

The Fight for Power war just strained Perry’s sanity until he isolated himself in his room. Knocks on the door came from everybody willing to try, but Perry gave them no reply or any nod to say he was still alive and not dead in his room.

Now he wished they didn’t meet.

He just cried himself to sleep, on the wooden floor.

…

He woke up on the floor. Then he heard a knock, a strong knock; which was weird since all the other knocks would be soft or light.

Oh no, they did not bring him out.

“Perseus, I know you’re in there,” came the voice. Perry winced at the mention of his full name. He stood up and stumbled to the door.

He passed himself in the mirror and realized...he just had stopped eating. He had grown skinny and paler than the last people saw him. He just hugged himself lightly and then opened the door.

“..Mister Booker.” Perry looked up at him, his eyes having gone dull with no life. Booker crossed his arms as he leaned in to see Perry’s room. “Still neat, even after all that.” Booker commented. “I cleaned it up, what did you expect?” Perry would comment.

“Nothing less from you.” Booker said and shook his head. “Look, Perry, you need to come out and see everyone again. Remember Dmitri? Him and his crew, the Saveli twins, are out right now. So come on.” Booker gestured, turning. Perry rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

“Perseus.”

“I’m not, Booker....I can’t. They all remind me of her.” Perry felt his voice have an edge to it. “Perseus. I’m not telling you, I’m ordering you. You can’t isolate yourself like this.” Booker insisted.

“I will.” Perry huffed.

“You’ve been in there for half a month already, Leone called me and told me to get over here because of Beatrice dying and he said you wouldn’t be able to leave your room without my help, Perseus!” Booker snapped and he saw how Perry winced.

“Don’t mention her name. Don’t mention her!” Perry sobbed, bursting right into tears. Booker was about to gesture something when he saw how Perry moved back.

“..Don’t...don’t hit me…” He’d whimper, hugging himself as if he wanted to defend himself. Booker felt pity all of a sudden, guilt, and then..anger.

“Perry, I would never hit you; where’d you get that idea from?” Booker muttered. Then it all came spilling out.

“My dad, okay?! He used to smack me for stupid things and he got more violent when I grew up and I just didn’t know what to do!” Perry cried, feeling his knees begin to buckle.

“Perry, Perry-” Booker felt himself catch Perry as he stumbled forward. Perry’s own father? Oh, that made Booker ready to kill that ‘father’ of his.

Holy crap, Perry used to weight a lot more than he did now. He felt like a feather in the wind. “You didn’t eat or drink or anything?!” Booker exclaimed. “I don’t have the motivation to…” Perry whispered, his voice hoarse. “...But you just need to. Leone’s been trying to reach you...I guess I was his last resort.” Booker grumbled.

“Just leave me alone now.” Perry moved away, straightening himself. “You need to have something to eat, Perry.” Booker insisted. “No. I’m fine.” Perry insisted right back before Booker dragged him right back to him.

“You’re coming with me, Perry. I can’t stand to see you waste your life away because of her.” Booker dragged Perry away from his room to the dining room..most of the people Booker mentioned were there.

It hurt.

It really did.

They all looked older now, Adelise and Alexei looked so serious it hurt. Dmitri and the Saveli twins were gloomy, feeling more numb than most. Auguste himself even was there, muttering in French.

“Perry.” Leone looked up, eyes widening in seeing how bad Perry had gotten while being locked away. “You need something to eat.” Leone said, standing up.

“I’m fine.” Perry shook his head but Booker had him sit down. “You’re going to eat something whether you like it or not.” Booker said. Perry felt like crying again, all these eyes glancing at him felt so...bad. So wrong.

After a few minutes, food was set before Perry. Perry only ate after some coaxing from Leone and Booker, but it was still a small amount. Adelise, Auguste, and Dmitri were all conversing in French. Alexei was talking with the Saveli twins in Russian, which seemed a little odd.

Perry swore he saw the spirit of Beatrice, lightly hugging him and smiling at him. Then her spirit moved to Leone, pecking him on the cheek before looking at Perry. “Heal now, you can’t always be so...hidden. Your purpose was given to you by me...just because I’m gone doesn’t mean anything.” So..Perry followed those words he swore he heard to the very end.


	8. New Love

“How do you feel, now that the war’s over?” Cleopatra asked Helia who drank her tea, unamused in the slightest. “A truce was needed, or I’d destroy more than I wanted.” She’d say blankly as she sipped at her tea.

“Carson left us. Benji was sent home.” Cleopatra said, holding papers in her hands. “Carson eloped with Benji, all is simple now. Love is a weird thing, a fickle thing.” Helia would grumble, gripping the cup in her hands.

“You’ve never experienced it.”

“Platonic love is love. It’s not like romantic or..whatever else.” Helia responded, putting the cup down so she wouldn’t throw it at Cleopatra. “For Leone, for me, duh. It’s still love, but I’m talking about romantic love. Don’t you want a consort to rule with you?” Cleopatra asked.

Helia sighed, letting the memories flood her.

[“..You’re leaving the school?”

“I have other duties..as a Margarita, of course. Dmitri, don’t look so sad..”

“It’s just that you’ve been a good vice-principal or whatever for the school. It would hurt for me for you to be gone.”

“But maybe I’ll visit. Thank you for the opportunities, Dmitri.”

“..My pleasure.”

Helia then heard a small sniffle when she left.]

“..No romantic love. It’s just..I only feel lust. Towards everyone I don’t consider friends, like Leone..” Helia said simply. “Like who? Spill.” Cleopatra said, legs crossed on the chair. The metal leg shined in the dim light.

“As in?”

“Who do you feel lust for?”

“I don’t...know.” Helia lied, wrapping a ringlet of blonde hair around her finger. “Let me guess..Dmitri Gora!” Cleopatra laughed when she saw Helia’s face go red. “I was right!” She’d exclaim.

“No, you are not. Shut your trap.”

“Nope! I’m right, I’m right, I’m right!” Cleopatra exclaimed even more, dancing around. Helia just cooled down quickly, letting the redness from her face go away.

“Fine, I’ll let you have your win.” Helia adjusted the sleeves of her shirt, well..more like a dress top of sorts because it had long freakin’ sleeves.

Cleopatra just laughed and ran away, maybe to tell everyone. Helia scowled and walked to her room and closed the door. She sat at the chair which faced most of the place’s gardens.

She closed her eyes as she let more memories flow right through her.

[“If I ever let you down, would you forgive me?”

“Helia, of course...it’s not your fault if you did let me down. People aren’t perfect!”

“Are you sure it wouldn’t kill you to forgive me?”

“..Helia..come on, it’s okay. I would forgive you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just used to nobody forgiving me because I messed up something. I mean..I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re still learning the ways of our dangerous world. You’ll learn.”]

Helia murdered Beatrice, and now she was sure Dmitri would never find out it was her; though she wondered if Dmitri would ever forgive her. Dmitri was too loyal to his friends and Helia just killed one of them.

“Miss Helia.”

Helia turned in her chair, looking more annoyed for her peace to be disturbed. What she saw was one of the stewards. “Someone is here to see you.”

“Who is it?”

“Mister Dmitri Gora.”

Helia felt her blood run cold. “Let him into my room here. Go, before I take off your head.” She’d say and the steward quickly run and grabbed Dmitri to the room. “Dmitri..” Helia murmured, standing up. “Helia, you look quite disturbed. Did I destroy the peace?” Dmitri commented.

“Haha, no. I just needed a break from my annoying friend Cleopatra.” Helia said, snickering. “A break is a break. Let’s catch up, eh?” Dmitri sat at the small table. Helia just grinned, covering her reddened face with her hand as she went to sit and catch up with him.


	9. Feelings

[I’ve got these feelings for you

And I can’t help myself no more

Can’t fight these feelings for you]

Helia let the song repeat itself in her head as she sat and talked with Dmitri. Feelings, they always got in the way with her work and her duties. Lust, a stupid word that ate at her.

It was simple chatter until Dmitri fell silent and looked at her directly.

“..Did you ever..experience like..true love?” Dmitri asked.

“...Only once, but I know that guy will never love me.” Helia said quietly.

“I told Adelise that she’ll find it..remember her? And she did, and like...I’m a romantic myself but I have a crush on this girl. She’s really fun to be with it if you catch her good side.” Dmitri said.

“Really? What is she like?”

“She’s strong, powerful, and..kinda hard to talk with unless you know her.”

“Oh..really?” Helia was almost bummed out, but she hid those feelings with a smile. She was pretended to be interested.

“Yeah. And you know...I know this girl a lot. We used to work together before she left for her own duties.” Dmitri said, blinking and soon enough his face flushed red.

“Are you okay…?” Helia asked, fidgeting with her fingers. Her face was of a light pink, not knowing how to react anymore.

“I’ve got these feelings for you, and I can’t help myself no more, can’t fight these feelings for you..” Dmitri sang evenly. His tone was soft, like a feather, and Helia instantly felt herself blush even more. It was the song Helia had in repeat in her head…

“Is that..enough proof of..something?” Dmitri said nervously, stuttering right through. Helia laughed, and kinda snorted. “Kiss me, you dork!” She’d say, and had Dmitri kiss her.

The song played in repeat in her head, but instead of an annoying white static noise; Helia associated it with a newfound love found in lust and only lust.

You can’t fight feelings forever.


	10. Coming Back For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death here!!!!

That was the last time anyone would see a happy Helia. After marrying Dmitri, she became almost a little numb to everything but him. Then she realized that Dmitri was dying, from an illness she couldn’t cure. Being a Margarita, she had instant power in everything..but she could not control it.

Dmitri died, Helia was at his bedside. Her smile would be replaced by a neutral frown of disinterest, and she never cared for anything as much anymore. Cleopatra was the only one who could only really bring a small smile to her friend’s face.

Carson and Benji Ade always wrote letters to Helia, which brought some amusement into her dull life but it wasn’t enough to help her get out of her depression. Helia didn’t understand anymore, why everything slowed down to a halt when Dmitri died

Benji once wrote, “When I visit her, she’s so calm..like herself, but then she fakes everything else afterward. She’s the calm of the hurricane, the eye of said hurricane. Calmness is the illusion.”

And what he wrote was right, Helia freaked out at the slightest of things or burst into tears at any mention of the Earthworker tales and of Dmitri. She had no self control, losing everything when things went wrong in her way.

She had a hard time with everything. When Cleopatra died from another illness, Helia was struck with another blow. Then the guilt of Beatrice’s murder weighed the poor Margarita down; but she always remained calm to the people who followed her. Benji and Carson always tried to at least help her.

Helia fell right into a depression, and that depression made her not be able to do anything without some sort of motivation. She grew sicker and sicker.

She was rounding her late twenties, and as fate foretold..she wouldn't live long because of her overwhelming power.

She laid in bed, the clouds covering the sun. She looked as young as she was before, but she was still deathly pale and sicker. People gathered around her, seeing her slowly pass away from the world as she knew it.

“..Miss Helia…” Benji murmured, Carson was gripping his hand, almost crushing it. Helia looked up, her gray eyes dark. “Ah, Benji, you look frightened. Don’t be.” Helia said, her tone hushed as she saw the tears from Benji and Carson’s faces.

“You’re dying. You..know that, right?” Carson had questioned, sitting in a chair now.

“Power comes with a cost, and that cost was me not living as long as I hope. I should leave my great...kingdom as you say, to an heir.”

“Should we write it down?” Benji asked, holding a pen and paper.

“No, because it would be you two. Cleopatra has gone from this world, rest her soul, but it should be you two. You still live, and young too.” Helia whispered.

“..God rest your soul, Helia Margarita…” Carson said.

Helia just laughed, “what God is there? It’s only me who has someone to talk to..and you know..I’ll be coming back for you..” She’d chuckle before closing her eyes...and leaving this world. She breathed her last.

Benji Ade and Carson Filia ended up ‘ruling’ the ‘kingdom’ Helia had built for herself, as she had said. But in the end, after thirty years, Helia’s crime would be uncovered; her murder of Beatrice.

Helia, the Light of Power was what her followers deemed her however. And like she did say to those two boys at her deathbed, she was going to come back one way or another. But for now, she’ll find Dmitri and stay with him until the time comes.


End file.
